


Absent-minded

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Smoking, ashtrays are important goddamn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Gojyo can forget things. Hakkai doesn't.





	Absent-minded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



Gojyo put up his feet and reached for his cigarettes. They'd been right _there--_

Hakkai's voice floated over his shoulder. "Do you have an ashtray?"

"Um," Gojyo said, which they both knew meant _no._

"Perhaps you could find one? Since you're out of cigarettes, you'll have time to look."

 _You son of a bitch,_ Gojyo thought. "Out," he said.

"Hm," Hakkai said, as he gathered up Gojyo's discarded socks. "I would think, as expensive as they are, that you would keep better track of them."

"Maybe more will turn up if I find that ashtray."

"You never know," Hakkai answered.


End file.
